Bodyguard
by Nara Ken may
Summary: Sasuke yang merupakan seorang agen CIA ditugaskan untuk menjaga seorang saksi pembunuhan bernama Namikaze Naruto sampai pemuda pirang itu menghadiri sidang hukum. Bagaimana kisahnya? - Bad Summary. SASUNARU. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


Yo, readers. Ini ff pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shounen-ai, OOC, OC, Typos, etc.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chap 1**

* * *

"Baiklah, aku langsung ke pokok masalah! Apa maksudmu menodongkan senjata ke kepala klien? Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana teman dan musuh di sini?" ucap seorang laki-laki di depan meja kerjanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat itu? Oh Tuhan!" lanjut laki-laki tersebut frustasi.

Laki-laki tersebut kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk tepat di hadapan seorang pemuda berambut emo yang sudah duduk sedari tadi sambil menopang dagu.

"Aku hanya melindungi klien, itu sudah menjadi tugasku," ucap pemuda emo tersebut dengan wajah datar.

"Dengan menodongkan senjata api ke kepalanya? Sungguh itu perbuatan yang sangat bagus, Sasuke. Sangat profesional!" ucap laki-laki tersebut sambil memijit keningnya, "Untung saja dia selamat, kalau tidak sudah kupecat kau, _Baka Otouto_!"

Perkataan itu hanya dibalas wajah datar oleh pemuda di seberangnya.

"Jadi?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi.

"Apa?" tanya balik Itachi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa aku masih bisa melanjutkan misi itu?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tentu saja, _baka_!"

"Baik, aku akan ke lokasi," balas Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Ah, 'Suke—" Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan bicaranya, dia sudah mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari sang adik.

"Ini di kantor, tolong bedakan hal pribadi dengan pekerjaan, termasuk memanggil seseorang," ucap Sasuke sambil terus berjalan ke arah pintu. Yang diperingatkan hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau tidak perlu ke lokasi, karena kau akan mendapatkan misi lain," ucap Itachi sambil meminum kopinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan pergi ke Konoha untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ seorang saksi pengadilan."

"Apa? Tidak. Aku mau misiku yang kemarin," bantah Sasuke. Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya memainkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Misi ini permintaan _Tou-san_, jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya," jawab Itachi dengan senyumnya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjalankan misi ini?"

"Tidak bisa, 'Suke. Aku sudah pusing dengan dokumen-dokumen ini, bahkan aku sudah seminggu tidak pulang ke rumah," ucap Itachi sambil memijat keningnya, "Dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi _bodyguard_, tetapi kau harus menggantikanku memeriksa semua dokumen ini," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan tumpukan dokumen yang tertumpuk manis di samping kanan–kiri dan di atas meja kerjanya.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya "_Fine_, mana berkas dan informasi tentang orang yang perlu kujaga?" ucap Sasuke. Ya, dia lebih memilih kerja di lapangan daripada kerja di balik meja.

Setelah mendapatkan dokumen dan info tentang orang yang perlu dijaganya nanti, dia langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Itachi dan semua dokumen manisnya.

* * *

**-S.N-**

* * *

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sasuke.

"_OTOU-SAN_!" teriak anak kecil dari dalam rumah, kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu dengan sigap menggendong anak kecil tersebut di dadanya.

"_Okaeri_," ucap anak kecil itu sambil menyamankan diri di pelukan ayahnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Yoshi?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Anak kecil yang dipanggil Yoshi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah.

"Aku menunggu _Tou-san_ pulang," jawab Yoshi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ingin makan apa? _Tou-san_ akan belikan," ucap sasuke sambil menurunkan Yoshi di atas meja makan.

Mendengar _Tou–san_ nya akan membelikan apapun yang ia mau, mata Yoshi pun berbinar, tetapi baru saja ia mau membuka mulutnya, omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"_No ramen, okay_?"

Mendengar makanan kesukaannya ditolak, Yoshi langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Sebagai gantinya, _Tou-san_ akan membelikan jeruk," ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Yoshi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoshi semangat.

"Tentu saja, tapi ingat, jangan terlalu banyak. _Tou-san_ tidak mau perutmu sakit lagi karena terlalu banyak memakan jeruk," ucap Sasuke memperingatkan, yang dijawab oleh anggukan antusias oleh Yoshi.

**-Skip-**

Melihat Yoshi yang sudah tertidur, Sasuke pun beranjak dari ranjang sang anak. Dia membenarkan selimut yang sedikit berantakan itu, lalu mencium kening Yoshi dan berjalan keluar sambil mematikan lampu kamar.

Ia menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Di sini ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yoshi. Itachi dan ayah-ibunya tinggal di mansion utama. Setiap pagi ada pembantu yang datang dan mengurusi semua kebutuhan Yoshi, dan jika Sasuke sedang bertugas dalam waktu lama, maka Yoshi akan menginap di mansion utama bersama kakek, nenek, dan pamannya.

Pemuda raven itu mulai membuka berkas yang tadi diberikan Itachi sambil sedikit menyeruput kopi pahit yang tadi dibuatnya.

_Nama : Namikaze Naruto.  
Usia : 24 tahun.  
Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki. _

'Hanya berbeda empat tahun denganku?' batin Sasuke.

'Pada tanggal 21 januari 20XX dia melihat peristiwa pembunuhan seorang pengacara di sebuah gudang di pinggir kota. Selain dia, ada dua orang lagi, yaitu seorang pembersih taman dan petugas sekitar. Akan tetapi mereka berdua meninggal dunia. Pembersih taman itu meninggal ketika akan pulang ke apartemennya di dekat hutan Nara, dia meninggal karena kehabisan oksigen di dalam lift yang rusak. Sampai sekarang belum ditemukan bukti mengapa lift tersebut bisa rusak. Dan pada tanggal yang sama, di malam harinya petugas sekitar itu meninggal karena sebuah kebakaran di dalam pos penjagaannya, disebabkan karena korsleting listrik. Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, ketika Naruto akan berendam, dia dikejutkan oleh adanya listrik di dalam air _bathtub_nya. Beliau selamat, tetapi kucing peliharaannya meninggal karena tersengat aliran listrik tersebut.'

'Dia berendam dengan seekor kucing? Benarkah ia seorang laki-laki berumur 24 tahun?' batin Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mengabaikan pikirannya, Sasuke pun segera berkemas untuk keperluannya selama sebulan untuk menjaga seorang laki-laki 'kucing' tersebut.

* * *

**-Sarapan Pagi-**

* * *

"Apa _Tou-san_ akan bertugas keluar lagi?" tanya Yoshi yang melihat ayahnya membawa ransel besar yang biasa dipakainya jika akan bertugas lama.

"Ya, ke Konoha. Ada tugas dari _ojii-san_," jawab Sasuke sambil terus melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Apakah lama?"

"Diperkirakan sebulan, hanya sampai klien _Tou-san_ selesai sidang."

"Emm… _Tou-san_, apakah sekarang aku masih harus tinggal bersama _ojii–san_ dan _obaa–san_ kalau _Tou-san_ pergi bertugas?"

"Tentu."

"Bolehkah aku tinggal sendiri di rumah?" tanya Yoshi sedikit takut.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Berbahaya."

"Oh, ayolah, _Tou-san_, aku sudah berumur sembilan tahun, aku sudah bisa tinggal sendiri!"

"Ya, anak berumur sembilan tahun yang masih suka digendong _Tou-san_ nya."

"Akh… I–Itu beda lagi, _Tou-san_…"

"Apa yang akan kau makan jika tinggal sendirian? Kau tidak bisa memasak."

"Kan masih ada bibi yang akan memasakkanku makanan."

"Mulai besok bibi kuliburkan."

"A-Apa? Kalau begitu batalkan liburannya."

"Tidak bisa, dia sudah berjanji pada ananya di desa kalau besok akan pulang."

"Ck, aku bisa masak sendiiri kok!" ucap Yoshi dengan PDnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau masak?"

"Ra—"

"Ramen dilarang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan makan jeruk setiap hari," jawab Yoshi bangga.

"Kau tidak bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan memakan jeruk."

"Tapi _Tou-san_ bisa hidup hanya dengan memakan tomat."

"Tomat adalah sayuran, sedangan jeruk adalah buah-buahan."

"_Toooou-san_!" teriak Yoshi kesal.

"Cepat habiskan makan pagimu. _Tou-san_ akan antar ke sekolah."

"Huh, _Tou-san_ menyebalkan!" sungut Yoshi sambil melanjutkan makan paginya.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. Ya, di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum kecuali Yoshi seorang.

* * *

**-Esoknya; at Namikaze Mansion–**

* * *

"Kau yakin, Naruto? Nyawamu bisa terancam, kau tahu!" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah _maroon_ dengan tato AI di keningnya—Sabaku Gaara.

"Tenang saja, Gaara. Kan ada kau sebagai pengawalku," ucap laki-laki manis berambut pirang, bermata safir dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya—Namikaze Naruto.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Kan masih ada aku dan Shikamaru," ujar laki-laki dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya—Inuzuka Kiba.

"Justru itu yang kukhawatirkan, bodoh. Kau dan Naruto itu sama-sama bodoh!"

"A-Apa?" sahut Kiba tidak terima dikatai bodoh, "Oi, Shika. Katakan sesuatu pada panda ini," perintahnya pada laki-laki yang sedang bermalas -malasan di sofa.

"Merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru sambil menguap malas.

"Dasar pemalas, aku bingung bagaimana cara kau lulus tes FBI di Amerika," sungut Kiba sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa depan televisi.

"Yang harusnya dipertanyakan itu kau, bagaimana bisa orang bodoh sepertimu menjadi polisi , Kiba? Bahkan dulu kau harus tiga kali tes untuk mendapatkan SIM, hahaha," Kali ini Naruto yang berbicara.

"Hei, masalah SIM itu bukan salahku. Salahkan polisi sialan itu!" ucap Kiba kesal.

"Yang salah itu kau, Kiba. Tes motor di kantor polisi itu harus hati-hati. Bukan buat ajang balapan! Hahaha," tawa Naruto.

"Ck, saat itu aku terlalu terbawa suasana tahu!" bantah Kiba.

"Semangat masa muda ya? Pfft," ledek pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"Ck, mirip sekali kau dengan ganggang hijau itu kalau kau mengucapkan kalimat 'masa muda'."

"Hei, dia itu punya nama."

"Ya, namanya 'ganggang hijau'."

"Walaupun dia selalu memakai baju hijau menggelikan itu, dia itu sebenarnya sangat baik tahu."

"Bahkan kau sendiri menganggapnya 'menggelikan', benar?"

"Akh…"

"Ck, _urusai na_," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya di sofa.

Ting Tong~

"Hm? Sepertinya ada tamu. Apa kau punya janji hari ini, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto sambill mengoleskan roti tawarnya dengan selai coklat.

"Kiba, buka pintunya," perintah Gaara.

"A-Apa? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" ujar Kiba kesal karena acara menontonnya diganggu oleh Gaara.

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

"Ck, _urusai_!" teriak Shikamaru kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, "Kiba, cepat bukakan pintu untuk bocah tidak sabaran itu!"

Kiba yang merasa kalah suara hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia pun beranjak menuju pintu utama.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba sambil membuka pintunya.

Orang yang ditanya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Di sini rumah Namikaze Naruto?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

Kiba menatap laki-laki tersebut dari atas ke bawah, 'Mau apa dia datang kesini dengan tas sebesar itu?'

"Ya benar, ada urusan apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Kiba penuh selidik.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, laki-laki itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja. Kiba yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya, dengan cepat ia menodongkan pistol itu ke kepala laki-laki tersebut.

"Berhenti kau di situ! Atau kutembak kepalamu!" teriak Kiba.

Laki-laki tersebut pun berhenti mendengar ancaman itu.

"Mau apa kau?! Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Dari dalam rumah muncul Naruto dan Gaara yang sepertinya kaget mendengar suara Kiba. Melihat Kiba yang menodongkan senjatanya, Gaara pun dengan sigap mendorong Naruto ke belakang dan ikut menodongkan senjatanya ke arah laki-laki misterius itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" tanya Gaara dingin.

Laki-laki tersebut hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda _maroon_ itu, laki-laki tersebut bertanya, "Apa di antara kalian ada yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?"

"Untuk apa kau mencari Naruto?"

"Hei, Sasuke, bisakah kau datang dengan damai? Kau mengganggu tidurku," ucap Shikamaru yang baru muncul sambil menguap.

"Kau mengenalnya, Shikamaru?" tanya pemuda _maroon_ itu.

"Dia adalah _bodyguard_ yang dikirim oleh Minato. Sebenarnyan dia seorang agen CIA, hanya saja untuk kali ini dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan dari awal kalau kau seorang _bodyguard_ juga, heh? Kalau kau katakan itu kekacauan ini tidak akan terjadi!" ucap Kiba sedikit kesal sambil menurunkan senjatanya, diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Apa jika kukatakan kalau aku boduguard kalian akan langsung percaya?"

"Tentu saja," Kiba tersenyum.

"Ternyata kalian bodoh," ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"A-Apa maksudmu, hah?!" teriak Kiba kesal karena dikatai bodoh.

"Bisa jadi aku adalah pembunuh bayaran yang disewa untuk membunuh Naruto."

"Apa? Tapi kau _bodyguard_ sewaan paman Minato kan? Mana mungkin kau mau membunuh Naruto?"

"Ternyata kau memang bodoh."

"A-APA KATAMU BARUSAN, HAH? AKU TIDAK BODOH!" teriak Kiba lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke, ia sudah muak.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Gaara yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Hanya itu? Apa di pelatihan militer CIA dilarang memperkenalkan diri?" ujar Kiba.

"Tidak perlu bingung, Kiba. Dia memang seperti itu," ujar Shikamaru, "Laki-laki yang kau katai bodoh itu bernama Inazuka Kiba," lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang kau katai bodoh, pemalas?" ucap Kiba kesal.

"Yang berambut merah itu Sabaku Gaara, dia adalah seorang pengacara yang menangani kasus Naruto saat ini, dan yang di belakangnya adalah Namikaze Naruto, klienmu sekarang," terang Shikamaru kepada Sasuke—yang ditanggapi hanya dengan gumaman saja.

"Sekarang ikut aku, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar tamu," lanjut Shikamaru sambil berjalan menjauhi Gaara dan Naruto—yang di ikuti oleh Sasuke di belakang.

Naruto hanya diam dan melihat pemuda raven itu sampai ia menghilang di dekat tangga.

"Sepertinya akan susah akrab dengannya," ucap Kiba sambil menghela nafas.

"Kita tida perlu akrab dengannya," ujar Gaara sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Naruto, kau ingin berdiri saja di sini?" tanya pemuda bertato segitiga itu pada temannya yang masih melamun, "Oi!" panggilnya lagi sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Eh? Ah? Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto gelagapan karena ketahuan melamun.

"Kau ingin berdiri di sini saja? Yang lain sudah masuk semua," ucap Kiba sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu. Naruto yang baru sadar kalau dirinya ditinggal pun langsung berjalan mengikuti Kiba di belakang.

* * *

**-Di Tempat Lain-**

* * *

"Aku tidak perduli bagaimana caramu untuk membunuhnya. Lakukan cara apapun, jangan sampai dia menghadiri sidang bulan depan. Aku sudah muak melihatnya!" ucap laki-laki paruh baya dengan mata penuh kebencian sambil terus melempar panah ke arah dinding yang sudah ditempeli foto seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang tertawa lepas di sebuah taman.

"Hancurkan dia," Dilemparnya lagi panah itu ke arah foto tersebut sambil menyeringai.

SYUUUT.

TAKK.

Dan panah itu menancap tepat di kepala sang objek foto.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Mind to review?


End file.
